Mystery of the Thrift Store Pants
by Vkitty
Summary: Better than the title says (I hope). Buffy finds a pair of pants in the thrift store that happens to fit every member of the scoobies (and Xander too). But the pants are more than they seem...
1. Default Chapter

"I don't know, for some reason thrift stores just make my skin crawl," Buffy said, looking at the shirts on the rack. "Oh, ew, a purple paisley shirt,"

"Hm, they make me feel all orgasm-y inside," Anya said. "How strange,"

"Hey, Ahn, remember that thing about too much information?" Xander asked.

"Hey, everybody is entitled to my opinion!" Anya said. She looked at the shirt rack again. "Ooh, a purple paisley shirt!" she took the shirt off of the rack and looked at the price. "Fifty cents, I'll buy it," she added it to the cart.

"And the smell is what gets me the most," Buffy said. "Smells like a pool of moth-y grandmas in here," she said. "Hey, pants in the shirt section," she said, looking at a pair of jeans that were mixed in along with the shirts.

"Pants in the shirt section? Is there nothing holy?" Anya asked, she walked away to look at the skirts. Buffy smelled the knee of the pants.

"Hm, no moth-y grandma smell," she said, she checked the tag. "Only three bucks, I'll buy them,"

"Why don't you try them on first, Buff? I mean, if they don't fit that will be three bucks down the drain," Xander said.

"Nah, if they don't fit I'll just give them to Dawn," Buffy said. Anya walked back towards them.

"Okay, I think I've gotten everything I want," she said. "Let's go," They went up to the cash register and paid for the items. Buffy paid for the jeans and then they left. Buffy looked in the bag at the jeans, there was something funny about them that she couldn't put her finger on.

And somewhere in another part of Sunnydale....

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" a hoarse voice yelled. "WHERE'D YOU PUT MY JEANTH?!"

**A/N: And here ends the first chapter, wittily titled The Thrifty Jeans. The voice that was asking about the jeans has a lisp, just so you know. The purple paisley shirt is my tribute to the Goodwill comercial ("You look in your closet and say, eww, a purple paisley shirt. But send it to Goodwill and someone will say, 'Ooh, a purple paisley shirt!"). And the moth-y grandma thing is what my mom thinks Goodwill smells like (and the reason she won't go near it). And here ends my second gidgetgirl challenge that I have taken. Here's the challenge:**

At a thrift store, Buffy buys a pair of faded blue jeans that just happen to fit every female member of the scoobies. Inspired by the book, 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants,' the girls decide to pass the pants around and record their times in them, but these pants are more than just a little magic.

**As always, Btvs is not mine, nor is the plot (seeing as how I cannot come up with my own). And here endeth the authors note. Bye!**


	2. Chapter two

When Buffy got home, she looked at the pants with a slight disapproving look. Did she just buy these without trying them on?

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow said coming out of the kitchen. "Nice pants,"

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said distantly.

"Where'd you buy them?" Willow asked.

"The thrift store," Buffy said.

"But I thought you hated thrift stores. Didn't you say that they smelled like--"

"Grandmas and moth balls," Buffy and Willow said together. "Yeah, but these pants are oddly immune to the smell," she said. "Smell them, they smell orangey,"

"Try them on," Willow said.

"I'm not sure," Buffy said. "No matter how deliciously orangey these pants smell, there's something weird about them."

"Can I try them on then?" Willow asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Buffy tossed the pants to Willow and Willow went upstairs to try the pants on. A few minutes later, she came back down with them on.

"They fit perfectly!" She said happily.

"Wow, Will, you're a babe!" Buffy said, smiling. The pants seemed perfect for Willow, they were baggy in some places, and tight in other places and looked just right for her. Buffy still thought there was something strange about the pants though. They were still admiring the pants when the door opened and Dawn came in.

"Hey, Willow, nice pants." Dawn said immediately. "Where'd you get them?"

"Buffy got them from the Goodwill," Willow said.

"Hey, can I try them on?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Buffy said, shrugging. Willow seemed reluctant to take off the pants, but she ended up going upstairs to take them off and passed them to Dawn. Dawn tried them on and came back down with the pants on.

"Does this seem oddly familiar to anybody else?" she asked. The pants seemed to fit her perfectly too, they were slim and tall when previously on Willow they had been a bit shorter and baggier.

"Hey, Buff," Xander said, coming through the front door. "Ooh, nice pants, Dawn. Where'd you get them?"

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy asked. "I just bought those a few minutes ago, with you and Anya. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. It's just that-- Can I try them on?" he asked in an odd voice.

"Something's fishy here," Willow said. "Dawn, give the pants to Xander to try them on," she said. Dawn looked sulky.

"Why? I love these pants!" she protested.

"We all love the pants," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, that _is _fishy,"

"Fine, I'll let him try them on." Dawn said. She stomped up the stairs and took off the pants, replacing them with slightly less better pants that didn't fit her as right. She handed the pants to Xander who went into the bathroom to try them on. A few minutes later, he came back downstairs and the pants fit.

"You're right," Willow said, nudging Dawn. "This is familiar."

---------------

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I decided to update sometime in the next year, so here you are. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better.


End file.
